the_glory_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerbo "Badger" Fapplestamp
Description Personality Gerbo is a mild mannered gnome. Many gnomes have a humorous outlook on life. Gerbo does not and has not since his early childhood. Gerbo is a serious gnome, focused on the tasks at hand, speaks few words but thinks deeply on all matters. He tries so hard to keep his emotions at bay, even when he is slaying one that appears to be his friend. He may think deeply on circumstances that aren't related to battle. When he is Appearance 3' 5" Tall, Short fluffy blue hair hidden under his transforming Octavio Hat, Blue goatee to match, Tan skin, and always coated in blue clothing. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment Octavio Transforming Hat that is constantly in a state of a Blue Tall Pointy Hat and matching blue cloak. 4 Souls in Jars, obtained from Boresh's Research area in the Foundry. Dragonborn named Kuresh'foht; Deep Gnome named Fulbo; Tiefling named Fendahlizm; and an Orc named Jugahn. Beautiful Argentum Breastplate Rapier of Enigmium Missing Left Arm, but the shield that once dawned it had the symbol of Tempus on it. History Canon General Knowledge Backstory Gerbo is a lonely young Rock Gnome. His parents loved him but their tinker toys always took up their time. Lanzu, Gerbo’s father, disappeared some time ago. Lanzu had commit several unspeakable crimes. He was a bandit in a small town north of their village and used the toys as a means to raid this town and others. Later in Gerbo’s life, he found his dad’s head on a head hunter’s belt. According to the headhunter Lanzu was a hard catch, but he had committed more crimes including killing a noble which ended with Lanzu’s head on this person’s belt. Gerbo never cared about this because Lanzu was shunned so badly that to speak his name would land you in prison. Gerbo’s mother, Venza, was another story. Before Lanzu vanished, she gave birth to Yloxi, a beautiful baby girl. Gerbo was 11 when she was born. Gerbo was a protective older brother, but his mother constantly disapproved of his passions, the arcane arts. Venza became constantly wrapped up in the tinker toys. She would be buried constantly, and literally, in tinker toys and parts. Gerbo on the other hand was trying to raise his sister and enjoy the study of magic. After years of neglect, Venza finally started Yloxi in the family business. Yloxi was 6 when she was started in the family business. Gerbo never helped his mother, as he never had interest and after his father’s crimes, never wanted to touch toys ever again. Gerbo was great at making other items though, as many Rock Gnomes are brilliant tinkers. Yloxi writes to Gerbo every now and then. Gerbo loves to hear from his younger sister who became a strong Druid after she ran away from home at the age of 14. Gerbo’s mother has not contacted her children since they left. Neither of them know what happened to her or if she is even still alive making those damn tinker toys. Venza never paid attention to Gerbo, as he was like his father in too many ways. Gerbo never knew that about his father being a brilliant magic user, but Gerbo’s studies in the arcane arts got him an apprenticeship with a well-known War Wizard who was passing through the village. Gerbo was 20 when he went with Fargim. Fargim was a wonderful Mountain Dwarf in his early 240’s and was a wise soldier in his younger years. Fargim never showed interest in military actions or Fargim’s service in the military. Fargim was keen and daring do to his service in the military, whereas Gerbo was a kind, intelligent, and a sane person. Gerbo learned many things from Fargim, except his dashing personality. Gerbo loved helping Fargim train new students. However, one day Fargim finally confessed to Gerbo that he was done training him and Gerbo needed to find his own path. Fargim was a soldier for a local army but never discussed how his magic defeated armies or saved his life. He slowly began to love Gerbo like a son and that is why Fargim helped push Gerbo out on his own. Gerbo understood Fargim’s request and journeyed on his own to find his path. Gerbo became involved in many of the old world wars. Some were troubling, some seemed justified, and others were just bloody messes. He gained a beautiful scare across his back from one of these conflicts. One of the sword wielding militant bands had gotten too close and Gerbo let them eat one of his fireballs. A lone squad member made his way out of the fireball and attacked the small group of wizards, where Gerbo took the only hit that man had left. He sliced Gerbo from right ass cheek to left shoulder, luckily, deep enough to wound badly but not to kill, as the man’s life left his burning body soon after the strike. Gerbo saved his friends, which is all that mattered to him. After this, Gerbo had heard about Teol and wished to journey there to find new adventures, and hopefully no wars. He sent word to his sister and hopped a ship. He met Leeford Firpines, a scientist Wizard extraordinaire, along his way. Leeford invited Gerbo to his family within Saltcrest, The Adventurers Guild. Gerbo believed with all his might, he too, might find his new family. Candle Nights Death...already...really??? Season 4 OH SHIT!!! Season 5 EMBERWEAVES!!!! RP/Spoilers Argentum... Book Club... Candle Nights Exchange... Significant Character Relationships/Friendships Leeford invited Gerbo into the Guild. Gerbo considered him a good friend. Elari is just plain awesome and watching her smash things moved Gerbo to pick up a Rapier, Shield and half-plate armor. Watching Elari gave Gerbo insight into becoming a slightly beefy proper war wizard. Gerbo has made an enemy of Hedwyn he believes. During the Mid-season finale, Gerbo had to dissolve Dopple-Ira, something Hedwyn has not forgiven, nor should he, Gerbo for. War is messy and Gerbo knows this more than any could know. Now as the Greenweaves burn, Gerbo has stabbed Hedwyn once again by attempting to betray his romantic partner Calemir. Though Gerbo at the time did not know about the potential betrayal, Hedwyn stomped off and has not returned to the group. Gerbo feels that he has also formed a good friendship with Draken. Draken has had to save the little gnome on many occasions and has started to scold him like Gerbo's little sister Yloxi. It might be a funny relationship, but because Draken jests and scolds Gerbo all in the same sentence, he does appear to enjoy Draken's company. On that matter, Gerbo's family is another story. His father is deceased and his mother is not welcome in his company. Yloxi his sister on the other hand is always communicating with Gerbo. Many times it is only to scream at him about being an idiot, but many a times they stay peaceful and share their continued advancement in their respective careers. Yloxi is a Druid and to Gerbo's knowledge has never left Taloran. What Gerbo doesn't know, cannot hurt him right? His father, Lanzu, was killed by a bounty hunter, Cale Nimmak, many years ago. He was a bandit that used the toys he and his wife, Venza, created to enter a town or city and collect knowledge on proper targets. His father went missing and his mother went insane. The tinker toys took over her life. Gerbo considers only one person to be his enemy, Temthue. That bastard tried and almost succeeded in killing Gerbo. Temthue sent Gerbo, unknowingly, through a dimension door that was 2 miles in the air. Luckily, Gerbo was smart about his landing but where he landed was not. Temthue throw him into a trap that fey beasts where waiting on folks to come to. They nearly took Gerbo's head if it was not for Gideon and Brelyna. Accomplishments THE TITAN SPIRIT NICKNAME! Earned this while helping defend the Orc Settlement of ??? for squaring off against a bigger foe then he, showing both is braveness and his stupidity. The Orcs themselves gave Gerbo this heroic name! Happiest day of Gerbo's life!! Squared off against the Reverend and lived! The most awesome part of that was being tossed by Reese through the air, popping a Zenith potion, landing and drawing his rapier to tell the Reverend he wanted revenge! Gerbo keeps that monsters construct head in his bag of holding as a prize. Trivia facts about the character, either the making of them or just the character themselves. (Optional Section) Featured RP List RP threads this character has been featured in.